Folk Game Competition II
'''Folk Game Competition II '''is episode twenty-eight of season one of Hero: 108. Synopsis High Roller becomes obsessed with destroying every book in Hidden Kingdom and calls a folk game competition to distract everyone from his schemes. Plot Woo the wise and High roller are going to bed at the same time. It shows them having a dream where they are both at school in class,and Woo is reading out to the class and HighRoller finds it dull, and hides a Comic behind his workbook and reads it while eating a lollipop. The teacher notices and confiscates High Roller's comic. High Roller goes mad and screams at the teacher to give it back. Then he looks in his desk and grabs an armful of toys and candies, and says to his classmates that of they get his comic book back, the toys and candies can be theirs . They all gasp excitedly at this, then High roller says to get his comic book and they all run over to the teacher and jump on him, knocking him over and trying to get High rollers comic. Woo grabs it and hides it behind his book, and says that High roller can't have it back unless he does his studying. Then High roller and Woo argue until they wake up from the dream. High roller gets out of bed to check if his comics are still there, and is happy when he knows they are,while Woo's moustache falls off and he says he needs more glue for it. Next morning, Woo is showing Commander ApeTrully his new invention, a Ringing press so he can make enough books to give to all the humans and animals. High roller finds out that Big Green has been giving free books from the Zebra Brothers, And he goes mad, saying he hates books and tells the zebra brothers to collect all the books in the land and destroy them all. He says he will hold a Folk Game Competition to distract Big Green, while the zebras collect all the books.The zebras then go out to do that. At East Citadel, Apetrully says he accepts the challenge,but ask why High Roller told him to bring all the books in Big Green. High Roller then fibs and says he's finally learned the value of studying. Woo then says that studying is very important, and High Roller then looks a bit suspicious, then he asks Woo if he knows him, and says he reminds him of an annoying classmate he once had. Woo then says he can't have been High Rollers classmate, and that he is old enough to be his grandfather. High roller stares a bit, then says Woo must be old because he has a moustache and doesn't think anything else of it. The dice are then thrown to decide the competitors. It comes out as High Roller Vs Lin Chung. Meanwhile, the zebras nick the books that High Roller insisted Apetrully bring and wheel them off The first match in the competition is a slingshot competition. They have to fire the pellets and hit the gaps in the "C"'s on the sign in front of them. Lin Chung succeeds while High Roller misses. Mighty Ray then jeers at High Roller. Mystique Sonia congratulates Lin Chung and then High Roller says that that round was only a test and the real competition is shuttlecock kicking. He then sneeringly calls Lin Chung "Heptagon Face" and says that he had heard he was good at shuttlecock kicking when he combined with the King and Queen of Cheetahs. Lin Chung confirms this,but says that they are far away. High Roller says he can wait and sits down in his chair. They all look confused. Meanwhile, the zebras are loading the books they've collected into a rocket ship. They put their own comic books in too. Sparky Black then says he saw a box of comics in High Rollers room, and they say they've better get those too. Them saying his coincides with the cheetahs running past, towards East Citadel. In East Citadel, the cheetahs see Lin Chung and they combine with him and act as his legs. Bearstomp then blows bubbles using his nose and High roller says that whoever hits the most bubbles wins. Lin Chung is clearly winning and Woo notices that High Roller isn't even trying to win. Apetrully asks his long the competition goes on for and High Roller says a long time ,then mutters under his breath that the zebras better be done soon. Meanwhile, back with the zebras, the zebras are putting High Rollers comics into the rocket ship, ready to blast them into the air and destroy them. They then roll into East Citadel and into High roller, knocking him over. They tell him that the books are ready to be destroyed and High Roller cheers. Woo is horrified . The zebras say that they even got the comics from High Roller's room. He goes furious, saying that they must save his comic books otherwise they'll be "dead donkey meat". The zebras then run and roll together out of East Citadel. Lin Chung says he can't let the books be destroyed, and he races out too. He gets outside and uses his panther vision to see where the rocket is, and he rushes over as fast as he can, botching on the zebras and kicking the rocket and it is flying upwards, sending it flying back down. High Roller then comes and the zebras tell him they have to run away, and he as, if they saved his comics, and the. He sees the rocket heading towards them, and runs. The rocket lands, missing the zebra brothers, but then it breaks open and the books come out, trapping their legs underneath them. Lin Chung lands on top of the book tower, and a box falls down, and inside is High Roller's comics. High roller yells at them not to touch them . Woo says maybe Mighty Ray should destroy them, and High Roller begs them not to. Woo then says he can have them back after he has read all those books. High Roller screams at this and the sound waves from him screaming make the books fall down on him. Woo them grabs the book off high rollers head and tell him to do his studying, much to High Roller’s horror. Littlewooandhighroller.jpg|Younger Woo the wise and High Roller Classmates.jpg Aw1.jpg|Apetrully and Woo Sleepywooandhighroller.jpg|Sleepy Woo and High Roller Dream1.jpg|The flashback dream Yellinghighroller2.jpg Highrollerplan.jpg|High Roller plotting something Highrollervslinchung.jpg|High Roller VS Lin Chung! Zebrabooks .jpg Highroller9.jpg Group1.jpg Bookrocket.jpg Sparkywhiteupset.jpg Bookrocketinside.jpg Cheetah10.jpg Cheetahlegs.jpg Shuttle1.jpg Shuttle2.jpg Litfuse.jpg Zebratop.jpg Cheetahleg4.jpg Skykick.jpg Group4.jpg Rocket.jpg Bookpile.jpg Topofthepile.jpg Comicbox.jpg Booktop.jpg Woo2.jpg Sob2.jpg Trivia * In the dream that is a flashback at the start of the episode, all of the kids in High Roller and Woo the Wise's class look alike,save for High roller and Woo themselves. This might be because none of the other kids in the class were memorable enough to receive individual appearances in the dream. * In this episode, it is revealed that Woo the Wise's moustache is stuck on with adhesive. * It is also revealed that High Roller and Woo the wise were in the same class together. * High Roller called Lin Chung "Heptagon Face" due to the shape of Lin Chung's face. *Its unknown why the teacher has spinning eyes Goofs *In the flashback dream, there is an animation error, where one of the kids in the class is in front of the kid in front instead of behind. Classroom.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Fully plotted episodes